


Death of My Phantom

by gothicempress



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, phantom of the opera (1990)
Genre: 1990s, Angel of Music, Dreams, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Phantom - Freeform, Romance, TV Series, protector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicempress/pseuds/gothicempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the ending scene of The Phantom of the Opera mini-tv series takes a different turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of My Phantom

Silence, then a shot filled the air.

I watched in horror from Phillip’s grasp as my teacher fell from the roof to the ground, a loud crunch following as he landed on his back.

I pulled myself away from Phillip’s grasp, running toward the man who was once my powerful teacher and guardian, my guide.

Gerard Carriere was already hold Erik in his arms, a father and son in their final moments. I kneeled in front of them, grasping Erik’s cold hand in between my own and pressed a gentle kiss to his palm.

“Christine,” Erik whimpered, his once beautiful voice was now broken. He had lost everything, and I was the one to blame.

But, by God, I would make this right!

I smiled gently, feeling the tears stream down my cheeks. Gerard watched us carefully as I moved closer to my phantom. I gently reached out and began to untie the strings that held the mask in place.

“Christine,” Erik gasped in pain, “please, no…”

I didn’t care. He, who was far more beautiful than I, needed to be shown that love that anyone should receive before he died.

He was dying, and only a kiss might make it worthy for him. He loved me still, didn’t he?

Gerard had turned away when I pulled the mask away and examined Erik’s face since that time in his magical woods.

Sunken eyes, paper thin skin that was tightly stretched over the skull, a gaping hole where a nose should have been… and yet, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I leaned in and kissed his forehead, his eyelids, both cheeks, and finally, his soft lips. Erik gasped as I replaced the mask onto his face, protecting him from the men that stood behind us.

Before I realized it, two of them grabbed me. I struggled to get back to Erik, my angel, who was succumbing to death.

“No! Erik! No please! Let me go! _Erik!_ ”

_Christine…_

\----

“Christine! Wake up!”

My eyes shot open. Erik was leaning over me, bare hands resting on both of my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around him, hold him close and burring my face into his chest. He held my close, whispering that it was only a dream.

A dream that felt so real!

I looked up at him, into his bared face and outlined every detail with my eyes alone. He smiled at me, “Are you okay?”

“They were going to take me away from you,” I whispered, “You were dying and there was nothing I could do.”

Erik chuckled deeply, stroking my hair, “My dear, it wouldn’t take the world to stop me from getting to you. I’d always be fighting to find you.”

I smiled and laced our fingers together, much like the night we had married. His wedding band felt cool against my fingers and I was sure mine felt warm to his.

Erik kissed the top of my head and laid down on his side, pulling me into his arms.

“Sleep now, darling. You have rehearsals in the morning.”

I couldn’t help but laugh lightly before falling asleep.

 

Fin.


End file.
